


It's Getting Easier

by Lucifer_Jadezexus373



Series: Martin and Maureen's journey [3]
Category: Lethal Weapon (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9170305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifer_Jadezexus373/pseuds/Lucifer_Jadezexus373
Summary: Martin and Maureen talk about his dreams.





	

Martin walks into Maureen's office, "Hey, Doc," he said, flopping onto the couch in her office.  
"Hello, Martin," Maureen says, walking to her chair and sitting down, "How are you?"  
He shrugs, "Not as good as I was last week."  
"Why?" Maureen asks.  
"I've been having dreams again...about Miranda," he said nervously.  
"What kind of dreams? Are they the same as before?" Maureen asks.  
Martin shakes his head, "She usually doesn't say anything. And we do all kinds of things, anything really. We're together, and it's happy."  
Maureen nods, "And the you wake up?"  
Martin looks at her sadly, "And she's gone. And I know I'm never gonna get her back, and I'll never have that again."  
"When you lose someone, you don't get them back. You have to learn how to live without them. You can't get stuck at this point in your life, Martin. There are many people who care about you, people who are still here."  
Martin shakes his head, "How do I make it hurt less?" he wonders.  
"By talking to the people who care about you and by spending time with them. You're not alone, Martin," Maureen says, taking off her glasses, "Remember that."  
Martin knows that it's getting better, but it's still not easy. It's not easy waking up in the morning without Miranda. It's not easy going to work. It's not easy to live. But Maureen is right, there are people who care about him, people who love him, and that makes it easier.


End file.
